This invention pertains to engine fuel systems and is particularly concerned with a novel fuel injection system and control valve.
The disclosure contains a number of novel features which contribute to improvements in a fuel injection system. One feature of the invention relates to ambient compensation for the piezoelectric actuator element of a control valve which controls fuel injection into the cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine in cooperation with a fuel pump and distributor assembly. The ambient compensation is provided by circulating fuel through a sealed enclosure of the valve which contains the piezoelectric element therein. Further detail relates to the specific construction of the valve which provides for the ambient compensation capability. These features, along with additional features, advantages and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.